


In The End

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: What if Sam took Gabriels place when it comes to fighting Michael?





	In The End

  

_Dean could remember the shelves full of how his life would end. Row upon Rows of tales on how he would pass away. The reaper Billy also showed him Sams shelves. One book stuck out, it shined brighter than the rest. This had now peaked Deans curiosity..._

It was time. Time to get everyone into the other world, into Sams home world. And there Sam stood, outside of the rift. He gazed at his brother, then at Gabriel. He could feel the sadness well up deep within him as he then turned his attention to the archangel that stood before them. That archangel was Michael. Sam pulls the archangel blade from his pocket, and took a defensive stance. 

"Sam, what are you-" Dean spoke up.

"Go." Sam snapped.

"But Sam-"

"I said go!"

But Dean didn't leave. And neither did Gabriel. They both stood, in awe, as Sam goes to stab the archangel. Sam was distracted, his mind went back to Gabriel. His family, his friends, his lover. This gave Michael an advantage.

_The blade ran straight through his gut, burrowing itself deep inside the Winchester. He stumbled back, spitting up blood as he collapsed into Gabriels arms. Dean took notice of this. This was the death Sam was meant to have. He thought back to the book, that book that proved this was Sams last day, Sams last minutes.. his last seconds._

Gabriels eyes filled with tears as he held onto Sam tightly. He held his hands over the wound, trying to keep Sam alive for a little while longer. Gabe was too weak to heal Sam, and he regretted everything he's done in his past. Dean helped drags Sam back into his homeworld. Gabriel followed along side them.

The rift was now closed, and Sam was dying. Gabriel fells to his knees as he caught Sam. His head rested in the archangels lap. Blood dripped from the Winchesters bottom lip. He gives the archangel a bloody smile as tears form in his eyes. Gabriel was weeping as he pulls Sam into a tight embrace. He places a kiss on his forehead as he wipes away Sams tears.

"Gabe, I'm-" Sam began to speak as a few of Gabriels tears ran across his cheek.

"Sam, please." Gabriel spoke in between sobs. "I can't lose you. Not again. Please Sam. Don't speak.'

Sam mouths the words  _I love you_ as he takes his final breath. 

And there Sam rests, dead in his lovers arms

 

 


End file.
